Despedidas Silenciosas
by Stormaw
Summary: De una manera silenciosa, Stear se despide de las dos personas que más ama en la vida antes de partir a la guerra. Te invito a leer este One Shot de estas dos despedidas. Escrito para la GF 2018 y para el cumpleaños del querido científico. STORMAW


**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. El dibujo fue hecho por mi hija, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

De una manera silenciosa, Stear se despide de las dos personas que más ama en la vida antes de partir a la guerra. Te invito a leer este One Shot de estas dos despedidas. Fue escrito para la GF 2018 y en honor al cumpleaños del querido científico. STORMAW

* * *

.

.

 **Despedidas Silenciosas**

.

.

 _"— Archie_

 _._

 _Cuando leas estas líneas estaré muy lejos…por favor no te enojes. Te pido perdón, pero era necesario. Imagino tu cara de asombro, interrogación, y negación. Me preguntarás ¿qué por qué lo hago? Simple por ti, por Candy, por mis seres queridos._

 _._

 _Yo, un amante de la paz voy a un campo de batalla, algo ilógico e irreal…pero más real es mi miedo a perderlos a ustedes. Esto guerra afectará a todo el mundo y aunque sé que me intervención no cambiará el rumbo del destino, lo hago porque no quiero y no puedo ignorar lo que pasa._

 _._

 _No te pido que me entiendas, sólo apóyame y no me busquen. No regresaré…es mi decisión final, por favor hazles saber eso a ellos._

 _._

 _Antes de partir quiero decirte que estoy orgullo de ti, eres el mejor hermano que la vida pudo darme y siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. Un consejo, busca la felicidad y deja de fingir interés en alguien que ni si quiera soportar sólo por estar cerca de ella._

 _._

 _La vida es efímera hermano, Anthony nos enseñó eso, no desperdicies tu vida en alguien que no te importa. Búscala si tanto la amas, trata de conquistarla y si no puedes buscar el amor en otro lugar, en otra ciudad._

 _._

 _Yo ya lo hice, le dije adiós a mi amiga, Patty mi querida amiga del colegio, siempre será eso…una amiga, nada más. Y te advierto Archie si regresó y tú no has tratado de conquistar ese ángel rubio, yo buscaré su conquista. El camino al menos por mi parte está abierto en este momento, tienes otro rival, pero la distancia ayuda, recuerda eso._

 _._

 _Un favor, cuídala por favor, aunque sea de lejos. Nunca la abandones, ella siempre será el lazo invisible que nos unió a nosotros tres para siempre. Te la encargo, eres el último paladín que queda._

 _._

 _Esta no es una despedida – dejó su pluma a un lado, le costaba mentir, pero no quería decirle abiertamente que tal vez nunca regresaría, no valía la pena, con que él supiera bastaba, dejó escapar un suspiro profundo de aceptación, y metió su pluma a la tinta negra y prosiguió, — esto es un paréntesis en nuestra vida. Sólo espero que seas feliz en mi ausencia._

 _._

 _Cuídate por favor y cuida de ella. Hasta pronto hermano, recuerda que te llevo en mi corazón_

 _._

 _Stear. "_

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

Dejó la pluma a un lado y se quedó mirando triste al techo, dolía decir adiós, pero estaba convencido en lo que hacía, él el pacifista de la familia, pero en tiempos de guerra eso no importaba y aunque el país aún no estaba involucrado, lo estaría, eso bastaba para él.

.

Se quitó los lentes y llevó la mano para quitar esa necia lágrima que amenazaba con salir. Llorar no estaba en su itinerario, tenía muchas cosas por hacer antes de partir. Ayer le dijo adiós a Anthony en Lakewood, esas eran las únicas lágrimas que se permitió derramar, pensar en él dolía profundamente, lo extrañaba. Meneó la cabeza triste por su recuerdo y colocó la carta de Archie en un sobre, con cuidado prendió una vela y selló el sobre con el escudo familiar.

.

— Perfecto — sonrió, sólo Archie lo leería. Mandaría la carta por el correo dentro de otro sobre más grande cuando se marchará al viejo continente.

.

Sólo le faltaba ella…la mujer que robó el corazón de los tres paladines Andrew. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esos bellos momentos del pasado en su amado Lakewood, tiempos que nunca volverían...

.

— Candy ya sólo me queda despedirme de ti — dijo quedamente con nostalgia.

.

— Tomó nuevamente papel y hundió la fina pluma en la negra tinta…sin embargo su mente estaba en blanco, nada venía a su mente. ¿Cómo decirle adiós para siempre a ella sin doblarse?, su vista se dirigió a una foto familiar, ahí estaban los cuatro cerca de su automóvil, ja, ese automóvil que si hablara contaría todas las peripecias vividas con ellos y las vergüenzas que pasó con Candy cuando su pobre carcacha no funcionó. La nostalgia lo invadió, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de sus múltiples fallidos inventos con ella y eso gratos momentos donde pudo tenerla en sus brazos, esos eran sus recuerdos más valorados. De repente sonrió y tronó sus dedos con entusiasmo.

.

— Eso es – dijo con una alegría desbordante.

.

Colocó su papel y tinta dentro de su pequeño escritorio. Se levantó y se dirigió con prisa a su pequeño taller con una amorosa misión y una sonrisa en los labios.

.

.

Todo era silencio y tranquilidad en la obscura elegante habitación, la tranquila respiración del joven comenzó a alterarse, su guapo rostro denotaba una angustia infinita, un grito escapó de su boca y un sobresaltado Archie despertó de su sueño profundo. Él estaba sobre saltado, sudando intensamente, tenía el pulso acelerado y su cuerpo temblaba sin control, había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Miraba a todos lados confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien, él estaba en su cama.

.

Necesitaba calmarse, se levantó y tomó un vaso de agua de su cómoda para tratar de calmarse, pero fue inútil. Seguía sudando y temblando por el susto y la agonía que aquella pesadilla le provocó. Descalzo se acercó a la ventana y miró la tranquila noche, necesitaba calmarse, había sido tan real. Necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien. Salió en busca de su hermano, sólo así podría estar tranquilo.

.

Lo había visto morir en un sueño. Él estaba con Candy mirándolo volar, y de pronto ante sus aterrados ojos el avión explotó, el terror y la angustia por su querido hermano lo impactó tanto que enmudeció de dolor, fue en ese preciso momento que despertó exaltado. Con cuidado Archie entró y caminó sigilosamente para verlo, su pulso se aceleró, Stear no estaba, la cama estaba intacta. Archie comenzó a sudar frío, el miedo lo invadió, una idea vino a su mente

.

— Se fue...—, pensó con un intenso miedo y dolor.

.

Stear ya tenía tiempo hablando de irse a la guerra, y si lo había hecho, no, eso no podía haber pasado. Stear no podía dejarlo, él no. Rápidamente salió de su habitación a buscarlo a su taller. sino estaba ahí, lo buscaría hasta bajo las piedras. En cuestión de minutos, un nervioso Archie llegó a las puertas del taller del simpático científico, el color volvió a su cara cuando miro luz por debajo de la puerta, con cuidado abrió y lo miró. Stear estaba tan metido en su mundo que no lo sintió, Archie se acercó un poco y lo miró atento. El joven científico colocaba con cuidado una tapa con una hermosa rosa en algo que parecía una cajita de metal, miró como la cara de su hermano brillaba intensamente. De pronto una melodía se escuchó, una melodía conocida que lo transportó a un baile familiar de antaño que los tres disfrutaran con la rubia, sonrió, bueno él fue el que menos por los pisotones de Candy.

.

Alegre de ver a su hermano en casa se acercó y tocó el hombro de Stear, este brincó parejito al toque.

.

— Stear, ¿Qué haces? —, lo mira sonriente ante un sorprendido Stear.

.

.

Horas después Stear sale de puntitas mirando de reojo a su pequeño hermano con una enorme sonrisa burlona. El joven de ojos ambarino se había quedado dormido en el viejo sillón de su taller, lo había ayudado con su proyecto por horas después de que llegara de sorpresa de madrugada. Con su ayuda el desperfecto que causó que la cajita dejara de funcionar se resolvió. Después de un largo análisis y de agregar un resorte menos por aquí y otro menos por allá y de remover una que otra tuerca innecesaria más largas horas, el joven terminó.

.

Archie le dijo que quería acompañarlo a despedir a la gatita, con todo el dolor de su corazón la apoyaba en su locura de ver al engreído inglés. No tenía planeada despedirla en la estación por los celos, pero se auto invitó al saber las intenciones de Stear, pero no contaba que el sueño lo vencería y mucho menos contaba que su hermano lo dejaría vestido y alborotado.

.

— Lo siento Archie, pero esta es mi despedida, tú la tendrás para ti solito, esta es mi última oportunidad.

.

Subió a su inseparable automóvil de prisa y aceleró hasta el fondo, apenas tenía el tiempo disponible para alcanzarla, el mismo partiría por la noche a New York, pero le había dicho a Archie que viajaría a Boston a ver una universidad. Había planeado tan bien su mentira que sus papeles de admisión estaban en la universidad de Boston, todo estaba en regla, solo le había mentido en las fechas de visita a su hermano y para cuando se dieran cuenta el estaría muy lejos del control de los Andrew.

.

No sabía cómo evitaría ese día a su pequeño hermano, si lo miraba a los ojos sabría la verdad. La maleta y sus cosas estaban listas en la cajuela, aprovecharía el viaje para dejar todo listo para el viaje de la noche. Era irónico, Candy se marcharía al mismo destino esa mañana y él lo haría el mismo día, pero al final del mismo día.

.

Llevaba en su pantalón su último regalo para ella, si último invento, el que finalmente funcionó después de trabajar en ella toda la noche junto con Archie. La idea de verse reflejado en esos bellos ojos fue su musa fue la idea inspiradora.

.

— Candy…siempre te amaré — musitó con un suspiro. Le dolía aceptarlo, la chica de lentes no pudo borrar ese amor que naciera en Lakewood, ese amor tan intenso que rivalizara con su hermano y primo. Ella era tan única que fue imposible enamorarse, los tres la amaron desde el primer instante. Pero ninguno de los tres la tendría. El destino le tendió una mala jugada a su querido Anthony, y su hermano y el perdieron con alguien que la conquistó en aquel viejo colegio.

.

Finalmente llegó a la estación, un mundo de gente lo recibió caminando en todas direcciones. Miró la hora, apenas tenía tiempo, corrió. A lo lejos diviso su dorado cabello, su alocado corazón latió aprisa, era la última vez que la vería. Sabía que la probabilidad de supervivencia era inexistente, pero aun así iría, su deber y honor lo obligaban. Con pasó acelerado se acercó a ella quien emocionado por viajar y ver a su amado no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

.

Le puso la mano en el hombro y la asustó, una risa franca iluminó ambos rostros. Ella se sorprendió al verlo a esa hora y sin Archie, pero tan ansiosa por irse y ver a su amado actor que sólo aceptó a dar un tímido gracias a su regalo.

.

Corrió tras el tren despidiéndose de ella, ella solo le decía adiós a lo lejos. Ella nunca imaginó que sería la última vez que vería a ese joven galante, a su querido paladín, aquel joven de anteojos y sonrisa franca que siempre la invitaba a participar en absurdos inventos.

.

— Adiós Candy, adiós amor mío para siempre —, murmuró mientras seguía despidiéndose con su mano. Permaneció en el lugar hasta que el tren desapareció de su vista, suspiró profundamente y con tristeza. Esa era su última despedida, la última, metió sus manos al pantalón y se encaminó a dejar su maleta para estar listo para viajar por la noche.

.

Días más tarde, un joven gallardo de cabello negro en altamar recordaba con nostalgia aquel último encuentro con la joven rubia. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Sólo esperaba que la cajita de la felicidad le estuviera dando esa felicidad que tanto en la vida ella buscara junto con su amado inglés. Elevó su mirada al cielo y recordó las caras felices de su querido hermano y de aquella jovencita rubia.

.

— Adiós Candy…adiós hermano.

.

.

Un futuro incierto espera en Europa al simpático científico, un futuro que pronosticaba dolor, desilusión, pero tal vez esperanza.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Mini Shot de Stear en el dia de su cumpleaños. Está escrito con mucho cariño.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo

Cuidense


End file.
